The Slightly Bizarre Challenge
by Sweet Nymph
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven wake up in a closet and discover they're on some obscure game show. OOC Slade, living dust bunnies, and a few RBB moments. Better than it sounds. Promise! Please RR!
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Dedications: **This is for **eventidespirit**, who had the idea for a challenge fic. Ta-Da!

* * *

**The Slightly Bizarre Challenge**

Beast Boy woke up slowly and shook his head. _Man, do I feel groggy, _he thought. _Where am I?_  
  
It was obvious he wasn't in Titans Tower anymore. For one thing, it was a lot bigger. For another, no furniture.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Beast Boy looked behind him, surprised, but relieved to see he wasn't alone.  
  
Raven looked around. "Why are we in a closet?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
A disembodied voice answered.  
  
"For the Challenge."  
  
Beast Boy and Raven jumped up, ready to attack whatever it was. "Who are you?" demanded Raven.  
  
"What challenge?" Beast Boy asked at the same time.  
  
A giant screen dropped down in front of them. It turned one, seemingly by itself, and Slade appeared before them.  
  
"Slade," Raven hissed.  
  
"That's right, Raven," he said evilly. "I'd advise you not to cause a scene. We wouldn't want to worry the audience."  
  
"What audience?" BB demanded.  
  
A voice from off Slade's camera whispered something. "One moment," Slade told the teens, "and all will be revealed." The screen went off.  
  
Beast Boy looked at Raven. "This doesn't sound good."  
  
Suddenly, the screen turned one again and an announcer boomed, "It's time for the galaxy's favorite game show... The Slightly Bizarre Challenge!"  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. "What is this? Some kind of torture?"  
  
"And here is your host with the most," the announcer continued, "_Slade!_"  
  
Slade came on camera wearing an jacket covered in gold sequins. Raven's other eyebrow rose.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," he was saying. "Today on Slightly Bizarre challenge, we have some very special contestants. Please welcome, Raven and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans!"  
  
Lights flooded the tiny room, so bright they had to cover their eyes. When they could see, they saw themselves on a screen that Slade was watching.  
  
Raven glared in the general area of the hidden camera. "What's going on here, Slade?"  
  
Slade addressed the screen. "Well, after you and your friends defeated me the last time, I got offered a job as the host of a game show! I could hardly refuse. Especially with the jacket." He held out the lapel of the gaudy coat as the unseen audience cheered wildly.  
  
Beast Boy just stared in confusion. "Okay," he said slowly. "So, what's the challenge."  
  
Slade immediately zipped back into host mode. "I'm glad you asked. Today, our contestants' Slightly Bizarre Challenge is to be locked in a closet for 48 hours!" The crowd cheered again. "If they can escape the closet before the time is up, tell us what they'll win!"  
  
The announcer came on again. "If these two escape, they will win, not only their freedom and their lives, but also... One-million dollars!" More cheers and applause.  
  
Slade came on again. Beast Boy smirked at the camera. "In a closet for 48 hours? No problem."  
  
Slade's eyes narrowed. "Oh, but there's more. Once the first 24 hours are up, I flip this switch..." A spotlight went on a large electrical switch. "...and all the dust bunnies in the room will come alive!" The audience went nuts at this.  
  
Raven gave him an incredulous look. "That's it?"  
  
Beast Boy nudged her. "Hey, Raven? Have you noticed how much dust there is in here?"  
  
Raven looked around. He was right. There was dust everywhere! If it came alive, it could very well suffocate them.  
  
Slade chuckled evilly. "Now that we have the challenge, let's start the clock."

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter. I'll get more, later. Review!


	2. The Threat of Dust Bunnies

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

**The Slightly Bizarre Challenge: Part 2**

Raven and Beast Boy watched Slade start the timer at zero. Immediately, the seconds started adding up.  
  
"Let's see if our friends can get out in time," he said maliciously. "Of course, as always during the game, we can see them, but they can't see us. So long, Teen Titans." The television turned off, leaving only a timer, synchronized with the one Slade and his audience were watching.  
  
"So... how do we get outta here?"  
  
Raven looked around their dusty prison. "I could try to ghost through the walls."  
  
"Is that what you call it?"  
  
"That's one term for it," she answered absently. After a short perusal, Raven chose a wall and began to focus. Her body seemed to disintegrate into an obscure mass of dark energy, roughly in the shape of a large black bird. The figure flew quickly toward the wall, straight toward it, and...  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Raven, back in tangible form, fell to the floor and clutched her head.  
  
"Raven! You okay?" Beast Boy kneeled next to her and tried to examine her head for a cut. "How many fingers do you see?"  
  
Raven focused on his hand. "Six."  
  
Beast Boy sighed in relief and turned his hand back to normal from the mass of squid tentacles. "You're fine. But what happened?"  
  
Raven stood up unsteadily. "I'm not sure." She walked over to the wall she had failed to pass through and gave it a closer look. Carefully, she changed her hand into the ghosting mass and tried to push it through. It was as though her hand was still solid.  
  
"Chrystium," she said, dropping her arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chrystium. It's an element not of Earth. My powers have no effect on it."  
  
"Not of Earth?" Beast Boy shook his head. "But, how could the walls be made of the stuff? Where could Slade have gotten it from?"  
  
Raven looked at him. "What makes you think Slade got it?"  
  
"Well, this is his show. He probably found out your weakness and got this element from wherever it came from just to keep us from escaping."  
  
Raven clenched her teeth. "But it's impossible for a human to get at."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because chrystium only grows in hell."  
  
Beast Boy was silent with shock. "How do you know?"  
  
The look she gave him was withering. "My father is a demon. Hell is his native land. He once sent me a piece of chrystium. It's impossible for a human to get anywhere in hell and stay alive."  
  
Beast Boy thought this over. "Then what's your theory?"  
  
Raven walked to the other side of the closet slowly, a frown of concentration on her face. "The only possible way for Slade to get chrystium is if he had a contact in hell. Some demon ally."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "My father doesn't do anything for anyone. Ever. Not even Satan."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. It was one thing to know his friend was a half-demon. It was another one entirely to know her father not only knew Satan, but openly defied him. "Well, any idea who it could have been?"  
  
She shook her head. "There are millions of demons. Any one of them would help a human, for the right price."  
  
Beast Boy sighed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Knowing who Slade's cronies are won't help us get out of here." He tapped at the wall. "Steel. I could probably break through."  
  
"Except that it's inlaid with diamonds."  
  
Beast Boy looked at her. " 'Scuse me?"  
  
"The walls are inlaid with diamonds as well as chrystium. Pretty thick layers, if my guess is correct. I doubt any creature could break through."  
  
Beast Boy sat down on one of the three crates in the room. "So, we're stuck."  
  
Raven looked bleakly at the wall. "I guess so."  
  
The clock read, "1:03:45"

* * *

Please send your reviews! I live off them!


	3. Night of the Living Dust Bunnies

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**The Slightly Bizarre Challenge: Part 3**

Beast Boy rammed into the wall again, this time as a rhinoceros. Having no luck, he changed tactics and forms, becoming a pterodactyl and flying at the ceiling and hard and fast as he could. Failing again, he slammed his body, now a T-rex, into another wall.  
  
"Give it a rest," Raven advised from her seat on one of the crates. "You're beginning to repeat yourself."  
  
Beast Boy returned to his normal form and checked the clock, trying to shake off a weird sense of deja vu.  
  
The timer read, "5:56:28"  
  
"I can't believe we've been in here almost six hours!" he ranted, pacing the small floor. "And we haven't gotten any closer to escaping then when this stupid challenge began!"  
  
Raven listened with half an ear. "Beast Boy," she said, interrupting his verbal list of obscene names in reference to Slade. "What do you think is in these boxes?"  
  
Beast Boy stopped mid-stride and frowned at the crates. "I don't know."  
  
They were all made of wood, and each a different size. The largest had probably housed a refrigerator once before. That one was laying on its side, so the two had been using it as a bench of sorts.  
  
The middle one was smaller. About the size of a large television, but only the width of a computer monitor.  
  
The smallest resembled a square end table. It was only as tall as Beast Boy's knee, and was a perfect cube.  
  
The crates were set in what was probably some attempt at a circle. None of them seemed to have any purpose whatsoever.  
  
And all three were completely free of dust.  
  
An idea struck Beast Boy. "Maybe they're part of the challenge," he offered. "Maybe we have to use whatever is inside the boxes to get out."  
  
"Or maybe it's a trap." Raven levitated off the refrigerator box. "Maybe if we open one, things just get worse."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Raven," Beast Boy laughed, walking over to the box she had just vacated. "How could things possibly get any worse?"  
  
He examined the top, and noticed a pair of hinges on one long edge. Obviously, it was meant to be opened. Chuckling at his own brilliance, he slowly lifted the lid. It wasn't that heavy. The wood was fairly thin. He lifted the lid, looked inside, and saw...  
  
Nothing.  
  
Beast Boy frowned. "It's empty. What a gyp." He closed the box and looked at the other two.  
  
"Beast Boy, I don't like this. Slade doesn't do things for no reason. If he put these here, they aren't to be trusted."  
  
Beast Boy snorted and reached for the top of the smallest box. "That's probably what he wants us to think." This box didn't have hinges. The top was like that of a shoebox. He tugged on the lid. It didn't budge.  
  
"Hey, Raven. Do you think you could give me a hand?"  
  
She clapped softly.  
  
Beast Boy gave her a look over his shoulder. "You know what I meant. Help me get this thing off. It's stuck." He brightened suddenly. "This probably has the key to getting out of here!"  
  
Raven rose hesitantly and walked beside her friend. Together, with his physical strength and her telekinesis, the top of the box came off.  
  
"Bad decision!" Slade's voice boomed from nowhere. "You have opened the Midway Box. That means your time is automatically counted at 24 hours!" The timer switched to read, "24:00:00". "And that means, _the dust bunnies come alive!_"  
  
Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, then around the room. Sure enough, all the dust was coming alive and gathering itself together. Before Beast Boy could finish saying, "Oh, my God", they were surrounded by one dozen rabbits, each the size of a cow. And all were made of dust.  
  
The bunnies roared viciously and attacked. Beast Boy changed into a tiger and clawed at them. Raven began levitating and attacking the mutant powered with dark energy. Each time the dust bunnies were hit, they burst into billions of tiny particles, but they always rejoined into the giant rodents again.  
  
Raven choked on a mouthful of rabbit. "This isn't working," she coughed.  
  
Beast Boy swiped at another creature before returning to human form. "Quick," he coughed back. "Into the big one."  
  
They both ran to the largest crate, powdering any bunnies in their way, and jumped in, closing the lid behind them.  
  
"At least there's no dust," she said, twisting into a seated position and keeping her head low.  
  
They sat in the dark, cramped area, listening to the masses of dust bang against their hiding place, unable to get in.  
  
"How're we supposed to get rid of them?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"We aren't," Raven snapped.  
  
" 'Scuse me," he snapped back. "I'm only trying to figure a way out of this mess."  
  
"We wouldn't be _in_ this mess if you hadn't gone snooping through the booby traps."  
  
"I'm only trying to get us out of here."  
  
"Well, you're not doing a very good job."  
  
"Like you can talk! You're not even trying to find a way out."  
  
"Because there _is_ no way out."  
  
"So what're we supposed to do? Just give up?"  
  
"We can't do anything else."  
  
Beast Boy was about to say something nasty, but noticed a slight quavering in her breathing. He looked closely, his keen night vision picking up things not regular human would be able to see. Things Raven probably couldn't even see. He noticed that...  
  
She was scared. Raven, shoulders slumped, huddling in her cape, was terrified.  
  
"Raven," he said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly. "I can't help it."  
  
"What? You're afraid of bunnies?" he grinned, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
She shot him a glare in the dark. "No. Beast Boy, our powers are useless here. There's no way out. And who knows what's going to happen at the end of the 48 hours."  
  
"More like 30 now, actually."  
  
"Whatever. The point is, you can't escape from a room with no--" She stopped suddenly, her fear of what might happen seemingly forgotten.  
  
"What?" Beast Boy asked. "What is it?"  
  
"Have you noticed," she said calmly, "that there is no door?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This closet has no door. How did we get in here without a door?"  
  
Beast Boy pondered over this. "There's no way. Unless..."  
  
"A secret passage," they said together.  
  
"Oh, man," he said, slapping his head. "Why couldn't we have figured that out six hours ago?"  
  
Raven knocked on the bottom of the crate. "Well, one thing's for sure. We won't find it in here. The floor is completely solid. If we're going to find it, we have to go out there."  
  
Beast Boy cringed at the sound of the dust bunnies banging and scratching at the box. "Then, I guess we have to get rid of those guys." He jerked a thumb, indicating the creatures outside.  
  
"Yeah, but how?"  
  
Beast Boy scratched his head, then snapped his fingers. "I've got it! It's in the other box!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I don't know," he said excitedly. "But whatever it is, it's what we need."  
  
Raven grabbed him when he started to open the lid. "Hold on. How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, think about it. The small box made the bunnies come to life early, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And the biggest box is a perfect hiding place." He banged on the side. "We both fit, and the bunnies can't get in."  
  
Raven frowned. "I guess so. But..."  
  
"Don't you get it? Both boxes served a purpose. The smallest brought the bunnies, the biggest protected us from them, so the middle one must get rid of them!"  
  
Raven thought a moment, then shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot. But how will we get past the powder puffs?"  
  
"I've got an idea."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Is BB right? Will they ever get out? Why dust bunnies? Hope you still like it! More to come. 


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**The Slightly Bizarre Challenge: Part 4**

"Okay. You got the plan?"  
  
"You just do your part. I can handle mine."  
  
Beast Boy grinned, glad to see his friend's dry humor was back. He placed his arm on the lid of the box, tensed and ready to open. "Okay. One... two... _three_."  
  
They burst out of the box, dusting two bunnies in the process. Raven, one hand holding her cape to her nose, began blasting the bunnies repeatedly. Best Boy zoomed over to the third box. "Keep them busy!" he yelled.  
  
Raven blasted three more. "Mst ofen da stutid ting!" she answered from behind her cape.  
  
Beast Boy threw open the top of the box and let out a whoop. "Comin' your way, Raven!" He tosses a box to her.  
  
Raven turned five rabbits to powder and caught it in one hand. When she had read the label, she dropped her cape. "Swiffer?"  
  
Beast Boy grinned and tore open his own box. The bunnies, seeing the thin, white squares, began to retreat.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," he growled and attacked.  
  
Raven watched from the ceiling with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Little help here?"  
  
At that, Raven sighed, took out a square of her own, and joined the fight.  
  
The clock read, "25:09:42"

* * *

By the time the clock read, "25:15:16", all the dust bunnies had been trapped in Swiffer squares. Dozens of Swiffer boxes littered the floor. The used squares had been dumped in the large box and, after seeing that it contained no exit, the small box had been placed on top of that.  
  
"Well, that was... interesting." Raven brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy smirked. "I told you it would work."  
  
Raven couldn't help a small smile. She had once heard Starfire describe him as charming. Well, Raven had never been particularly enchanted by him before. But seeing him now, looking so smug and rumpled and covered with dust... _charmed_ was definitely one word to describe how she was feeling.  
  
"Raven." The self-satisfied look had faded from his face, leaving behind a look she wasn't sure she had seen him wear before.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered softly.  
  
"You've got some dust..." Hesitantly, as if he were asking permission, he brought his hand to her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she thought his hand had lingered before dropping to his side.  
  
"Got it," he said, smiling at her again.

* * *

How is it I'm making this pseudo-serious? Oh, well. Read and Review!


	5. The Escape

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**The Slightly Bizarre Challenge: Part 5**

Beast Boy turned away and stood up. _Oh, yeah_, he thought. _Real smooth. What are you doing getting all touchy-feely with Raven anyway?_  
  
He walked over to the box that had once contained the Swiffer and looked inside. "Do you think the exit's in here?" he asked.  
  
Raven rubbed her cheek softly where he had touched her. It felt warmer than usual. "I think so," she replied. "I'm pretty sure the floor beneath it is hollow."  
  
Beast Boy tried to move the box. Then he tried again in gorilla form. Finally, he turned into an elephant and crushed the box entirely.  
  
_That's one way to do it_, Raven thought, moving to his side. Beast Boy knelt down and tossed a few broken pieces of wood out of the way. Beneath the rubble, there was what looked like a thin door. It was similar to the doors and Titans Tower: you couldn't really notice it unless you were looking for it.  
  
"So," he asked, "How do we get it open?"  
  
Raven began to focus. "We could always try your way." She shot a blast of energy at the floor and blew the opening... well, open.  
  
Beast Boy looked back and forth from the perfect rectangle on the floor to his friend with a blank gaze. "That's one way," he said.  
  
Raven examined the hole. "The only part of the room not inlaid with chrystium," she murmured. The opening was the exact size and shape of the bottom of what used to be the box guarding it: the length of a large TV and the width of a computer monitor.  
  
"Think we can fit through there?" Beast Boy wondered aloud.  
  
"You can turn into something small."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"In my ghosting form, I can fit through any hole air can."  
  
Beast Boy stood again. "Well, okay then. Let's go." He was about to jump through, but Raven stopped him.  
  
"What if there's another trap?"  
  
Beast Boy paused. "Or another 'challenge'," he agreed. "I'll go first and check things out."  
  
Raven frowned at him. "Why you?"  
  
"Because, Slade already knows your weakness. Any trap he's set probably wouldn't be affected by your powers."  
  
"And you?"  
  
He shrugged with a grin. "Brute strength works on almost everything." Before she could stop him again, he turned onto a cat and leaped into the hole.  
  
Raven listened closely. Not a sound. She couldn't even tell if he had hit the floor. If there was a floor.  
  
_Don't be stupid_, she thought. _If all it is is a big ditch, he can just fly out of there. Unless there really_ was _a trap, and he got caught in it._  
  
He dark thoughts were soon interrupted.  
  
"It's okay, Raven," Beast Boy called from the hole. "Everything's cool."  
  
Sighing with relief, Raven changed into ghosting form and slid down the hole.  
  
When she sensed that there was enough room for her solid form, she became tangible again and floated until her feet touched the floor.  
  
"Beast Boy?" She squinted into the darkness. It was black as pitch down there.  
  
"Right here," he said from behind her.  
  
She turned around and tried to make out his form. "I can't see a thing," she said, finally.  
  
"I can."  
  
"You can?"  
  
He turned around. At least, she assumed he turned around, as a pair of glowing white eyes hovered before her, and she didn't think he'd been keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"Sure," said the owner of the eyes. "I've got great night vision.  
  
She frowned. "Hmm. I've never noticed that your eyes glow in the dark."  
  
She guessed that he grinned. "Pretty cool, huh? C'mon. There's a passage we can follow."  
  
"You sure it's the right one?"  
  
"Must be. It's the only one there is." The eyes turned away.  
  
"Beast Boy," Raven said irritably.  
  
The eyes turned back. "What?"  
  
"I can't see, remember."  
  
There was a pause. "Oh, right," came the sheepish reply. "Here, give me your hand and I can lead you through."  
  
Raven tentatively stretched a hand into the dark, then felt a gloved hand take it. "This way," he said, and began leading her through the shadows.

* * *

Gee, this is getting interesting. I wonder what happens next. R/R! 


	6. The Chase Scene

Disclaimer: Guess.

* * *

**The Slightly Bizarre Challenge: Part 6**

They wandered through the dark for almost an hour. At least, it seemed like wandering to Raven, though Beast Boy seemed to know where he was going. It also seemed like an hour.  
  
"How long have we been down here?" she asked the figure somewhere in front of her.  
  
Beast Boy checked his watch. "About fifteen minutes," he said. "Watch your head. It dips low here."  
  
Raven obediently ducked. "How long do you think this tunnel is?"  
  
Beast Boy shrugged, then remembered that she couldn't see him. "I don't know. I just hope it _does_ end. Left turn just ahead."  
  
He gently led her around the corner, then sighed in relief.  
  
"At least we know there's an end," Raven said.  
  
Not too far ahead, there was an opening in the ceiling, similar to the secret door that led them to the passage. Light was shinning softly through the cracks.  
  
"Let's go," said Beast Boy. He pulled her under the opening. "Think there's some kind of lock or handle somewhere?"  
  
Raven smiled to herself. "What's the matter? Tired of slamming through walls?"  
  
Beast Boy gave her a look.  
  
"And you can let go of my hand."  
  
Beast Boy looked sharply at her, then at their linked fingers. "Whoops." He dropped her hand as if it had burned him. "Sorry." He clenched his teeth and hoped the darkness concealed his blush.  
  
Raven floated up to the light. She examined it closely, then tried to ghost her hand through. It slid through easily. "I can ghost us both through," she told him. "But we should stay on our guard. Slade's probably got some of his minions outside."  
  
"Right." Beast Boy looked at the passage. "Um, how do we both do that ghosting thing, anyway?"  
  
Raven grabbed his arm. "Like this."  
  
She flew at the ceiling, dragging Beast Boy with her. Just before they hit concrete, she changed both of them into a mass of energy.  
  
Beast Boy had seen Raven take others with her when she went through walls and things, although they were usually bad guys. He had often wondered what it felt like.  
  
Now he knew why she only took bad guys with her.  
  
It wasn't a very pleasant experience. Sort of like jumping into a swimming pool filled with slightly dulled nails.  
  
Fortunately, it only lasted a second. Once they had passed through, Raven dropped him and restored them both the solid form. He landed in a crouch, braced to attack the first thing that moved.  
  
"What the...?" Beast Boy looked around. They were on a sidewalk, directly below a streetlight.  
  
Raven landed beside him. "This makes no sense," she said. "We haven't heard a thing out of Slade since the bunny incident. He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble just to let us go."  
  
"Looks like you've got him pegged." Beast Boy pointed behind her, where dozens of Slade's robots were heading straight for them.  
  
Raven sighed. "Crud."  
  
The Slade-bots began shooting at them. Beast Boy grabbed her arm. "C'mon. Let's go."  
  
Raven snatched her arm back. "What? We can take them."  
  
"Sure we can," he said, grabbing her again. "But not now." He broke her into a run, dragging her along with him.

* * *

R/R


	7. More Chasing

Disclaimer: You better know it by now.

* * *

**The Slightly Bizarre Challenge: Part 7**

Beast Boy jerked Raven around the corner of a building and leaned against the wall, panting for breath. Keeping that pace in his human form was taxing, to say the least.  
  
Raven snatched her hand back. "Why are we running?" she demanded. "We can fight them."  
  
Irritated, Beast Boy gave her a slight shove back in the line of fire. "Give it a shot."  
  
She gave him a bemused look, then turned her attention to the attacking robots. "Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos_." A wave of energy burst from her hands straight at her target. She hit one point blank.  
  
The robot didn't even break stride.  
  
Raven gasped. "But... how?" Beast Boy pulled her back around the building.  
  
"I figured," he muttered. "Slade's put that element into his robots. Your powers are useless."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. "I guessed."  
  
Raven looked around and spotted a car. "If I can't attack them that way, I'll just find another way." Black energy shot at the car...  
  
And slid right off it.  
  
Raven growled, "He's covered _everything_. How long has he been planning this?"  
  
"Too long. I can't fight them all alone. We have to keep moving until we get somewhere you can use your powers."  
  
Raven nodded in agreement. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, and together, they rushed down the street. They turned another corner, and came face to face with more robots.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven lifted the ground to make a wall in front of the robots.  
  
Beast Boy, back in human form, stared in amazement. "Whoa. I thought you couldn't use your powers."  
  
She pointed up, indicating that they should fly. "Since I was able to ghost through the ground earlier," she told the green hawk flying by her side, "I figured that Slade hadn't placed chrystium in the street." She glanced behind them. "Good thing I was right."  
  
They flew for several minutes. Slade's robots weren't able to attack them in the sky, but they were tracking them from the ground.  
  
After a while, the two heroes landed on a roof. "Man," said Beast Boy, sitting down on the small wall around the edge. "We have got to get the advantage back."  
  
Raven nodded, listening to the robots' footsteps moving steadily closer. "But how? We can't afford to test my powers in a fight right now."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. "Unfortunately, he had been leaning to far back and fell over the side of the building.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Beast Boy!" Raven was about to fly over the side to catch him, then remembered that he was a shape shifter. He could save himself. She waited for a minute. He didn't reappear. She waited a while longer. Still nothing. The robots were getting really close. Finally, her worry got the better of her. She flew over the side of the building. There was nothing on the sidewalk. Beast Boy seemed to have disappeared into thin air. The only thing even close to the building was some long black car.  
  
Raven landed on the sidewalk and looked around worriedly. Had Slade or some other villain gotten a hold of him? She would never forgive herself if they had.  
  
"Hey, Raven!"  
  
Raven spun around, relieved to hear his voice. "Beast Boy! I thought you were dead!"  
  
He grinned from inside the black car. Raven approached it and him.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" she asked.  
  
"Check it out." He opened the door and came out.  
  
Raven's mouth dropped open. "Where did you get Robin's clothes?"  
  
And he _was_ wearing Robin's costume. The green spandex, the yellow cape, the red tunic. He even had the black mask dangling in his hand.  
  
"Raven, don't you know what this is?" He indicated the car. "It's the Batmobile! You know, Batman? As in Robin's mentor. I guess he kept a spare costume in case of an emergency." Beast Boy slid the mask over his eyes. "C'mon." He presses a button and opened the passenger side door.  
  
Raven stared in amazement. "Are you suggesting that we _steal_ the Batmobile?"  
  
"Naw," he denied. "It won't be stealing. Just... borrowing." He grinned again. "It'll be a quick ride back to Jump City. Besides," he waggled his eyebrows, "This is one awesome ride."  
  
A short way down the street, two girls, both sporting T-shirts that said, "Robin/Raven Forever!", walked out of a building.  
  
"Hey," one said to the other. "Is that Raven over there?"  
  
The second girl looked where her friend was pointing. "Where?"  
  
"There, next to the Batmobile. And, oh, my God! That's Robin!"  
  
The second girl gasped. "She's getting into the car with him!"  
  
"They're driving this way!"  
  
"I _knew_ it!" they yelled simultaneously.  
  
The Batmobile zoomed passed them. "What are they so happy about?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Raven shrugged.  
  
Just before they turned onto the highway that would take them to Jump City, Batman exited the building he had been patrolling moments earlier.  
  
"Crap," he grumbled. "Not again." He took a cell phone from his utility belt and pressed a number on the speed dial.  
  
"This is On Star," the operator answered.  
  
"This is Batman," said Batman. "My car's been stolen again."

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
